


Recoil Family

by Frostseraph



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostseraph/pseuds/Frostseraph
Summary: Ryoken and Takeru adopt a baby that was left at Ryoken's doorstep.  Adorableness ensues.
Relationships: Homura Takeru & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 3





	Recoil Family

The last thing Ryoken expected to find at his feet when he opened the front door was a baby girl wrapped in a blanket, but here he was. There was no note or anything, seemed someone just left her there and ran. Ryoken brought the baby inside and promptly called Takeru over to help him.

"You really think I know anything about babies?" said Takeru

"Of course not, but two of us is better than one." said Ryoken, "There wasn't a note with her or anything."

"Poor thing." Takeru looked at the white and pale orange haired baby who was looking at him with her pink eyes, "She's really cute. What's her name? You did give her one, right?"

"How about Ember? Her hair made me think of that." said Ryoken

"I love that." said Takeru, "I guess from now on she's our little princess."

"Yes, but I'll be buying her both girly princessy things and 'boy' toys." said Ryoken, "There will be no gender stereotyping in this household. I want to see what she enjoys most."

"Of course, I wouldn't do any different." said Takeru

"I have an idea." Ryoken placed a pencil, a plushie, and some money on a table, then placed Ember on the table, "Which of these interests you most, Ember? Your choice."

"Aww that's a cute idea." said Takeru, "What will she pick." Ember looked at the three items, then crawled to Ryoken and curled up in his arms.

"You were supposed to choose one." said Ryoken

"You idiot, she chose you!" Takeru teared up, "That is so sweet." Ryoken blinked in surprise, then looked at Ember.

"I'm most important to you, huh." Ryoken petted her head, "You barely know me and you're that attached."

"That's how babies work." said Takeru, "Once they imprint, they're stuck to you."

"Well Ember, you've got two daddies who love you now." Ryoken smiled


End file.
